fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jugdral
Jugdral (ユグドラル Yugudoraru; adjective Jugdrali) is the continent on which Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 take place. Supposedly situated in the same world as Archanea/Ylisse and Valentia/Valm, its position is unclear. Several nations that occupy the continent were mostly founded by the Twelve Crusaders. History At a time in when Archanea was still becoming a civilization, Jugdral already housed an advanced human population. The Kingdom of Gran, later a republic, enjoyed four hundred years of peaceful and prosperous existence, until its destruction in 447 with the rise of the Loptyrian Empire, a brutal regime controlled by the Earth Dragon Loptous through possession of its rulers, the lineage of Emperor Galle. For nearly two hundred years, the Loptyrian Empire held a violent, oppressive hold on the land until, sixteen years after the turning point that was the Miracle of Darna, Galle XVII was slain by the dragon-blessed Twelve Crusaders. With the Loptous Empire's fall, the Crusaders gave rise to numerous new nations across Jugdral. After a little over a century of peace came a period of unrest and upheaval, starting with a war between Grannvale and Isaach over reports of an attack on Darna Fortress in 757, and culminating with the conquest of much of Jugdral by Grannvale's forces and the rise of Emperor Arvis by 761. Despite Arvis' best intentions, his son Julius - inadvertent inheritor of the lineage of Loptous - perverted Grannvale into a tyrannical force and an effective second coming of the Empire. Even as the return of Loptous's control to Jugdral seemed absolute, a revolution occurred in 777 under the leadership of Seliph, the rightful heir to Grannvale's throne, which resulted in the defeat of Julius and the fall of Grannvale's control over Jugdral. Chronology *'001': The Kingdom of Gran was formed to the west of the Jun River *'230': Gran becomes a republic *'310': Time of prosperity *'440': The Dark God Loptous enters the Great Bishop Galle. Formation of the Loptyrian Cult *'447': The Twelve Demon Generals destroy Gran *'448': Bishop Galle becomes Emperor of the Loptyrian Empire *'449': The Great Purge - A hundred thousand people killed *'452': Sorrow of Miletos - Numerous children sacrificed to the Dark God *'453': Massacre of Edda - Tens of thousands of people killed *'535': Maera of the Imperial family begins a rebellion *'611': Liberation forms from fighters across the continent *'632': Miracle of Darna - The gods descend and grant power to twelve fighters. Birth of the Twelve Crusaders *'633': Start of the Holy War *'648': Fall of the Loptyrian Empire. The Twelve Crusaders form seven dukedoms of Grannvale and five separate kingdoms *'649': Formation of the Kingdom of Grannvale *'757': Grannvaleian Army's expedition to Isaach Countries Grannvale Named after the ancient Kingdom of yore, Grannvale was founded by the Crusader Heim and is situated in the center of Jugdral, along with a collective of six duchies in subservience to the royal family at Belhalla, founded by the Crusaders Baldr, Neir, Ulir, Thrud, Fjalar and Bragi. Belhalla Founded by the Crusader Heim, Belhalla is the capital city of Grannvale and has primacy over the other six duchies of the kingdom. The royal family of Grannvale comes through the line of Heim and the blood of Naga. The knights of Belhalla are the Weis Ritter (White Knights), an elite squad of knights and mages. Notable natives of Belhalla include Azmur, Kurth, Julia, and Julius. Chalphy Chalphy is situated in the southern portion of Grannvale, and is the dominion of the Crusader Baldr and his descendants. Chalphy is home to the protagonist of Genealogy of the Holy War, Sigurd, as well as his father, Byron, and many other characters in the game. The elite knights of Chalphy are the Gruenen Ritter (Green Knights), who wield swords. After the events of Genealogy of the Holy War, Oifey becomes the Duke of Chalphy. Jungby Jungby was founded by the Crusader Ulir. It is located in the southwest of Grannvale, on the border with the barbarous country of Verdane. The knights of Jungby are the Beige Ritter (Beige Knights), who wield bows. Notable natives of Jungby are Duke Ring, his children Edain, Brigid, and Andorey, and their children, including Scipio. Friege The home of Thrud and his descendants, Friege is located in western Grannvale. The knights of Friege specialize in Thunder magic and are called the Gelben Ritter (Yellow Knights). Duke Reptor is the ruler of Friege in the first generation, and other natives include his children Bloom, Tailtiu, and Ethnia, and is further the homeland of their children, including Ishtar and Ishtore. Dozel Dozel is lorded over by the descendants of Neir, wielders of his axe. The knights of Dozel, the Grauen Ritter (Grey Knights) are axemen. Dozel is located southwest of Belhalla. Its notable natives include Lombard, Lex, Danann, and his three sons, Brian, Iuchar, and Iucharba. Velthomer Home of the Roten Ritter (Red Knights), elite fire mages, Velthomer was founded by the Crusader Fjalar. It is located on the eastern extremity of Grannvale, bordering on the Yied desert. Notable inhabitants include Victor, Arvis, Aida, Saias, and Azelle. Manfroy stows the holy Book of Naga away in the city. Edda The seat of the church of Bragi and the worship of Naga, Edda is a city in southeastern Grannvale. It is unknown if the city has its own squad of knights, though if it did, it would most likely be a unit of staff-wielders and healers, matching the founding Crusader. Bishop Claud and Sylvia are notable inhabitants of Edda. Agustria Founded by the Crusader Hezul, Agustria is comprised of a collective of noble houses in servitude to the royal family. However, Hezul's Holy Blood is carried not by the royal family, but by House Nordion. Nordion's elite Cross Knights serve under House Nordion, but pledge fealty to the king. Notable inhabitants of Agustria include Chagall, Eldigan, Lachesis, Beowulf, and Ares. Silesse The most northern region of Jugdral, Silesse was founded by the Crusader Ced. Blanketed in snow for much of the year, its terrain made it resistant to invasion for much of its history, resulting in its culture of neutrality among the other nations. Silesse is notable for its use of Wind Magic and its mounted pegasus cavalry. The four Falcon Knights of Silesse are Erinys, Deet'var, Annand, and Pamela. Other notable inhabitants are Queen Rahna, prince Lewyn, Daccar, Maios, Musar, and Karin. Isaach The northeasternmost nation of Jugdral founded by the Crusader Od, Isaach is renowned for its unique and talented warrior culture, centered around the art of swordplay. Notable inhabitants include Mananan, Mariccle, Ayra, Chulainn, Galzus, Mareeta, and Shannan. Thracian Peninsula Originally a single nation occupying the entire peninsula, founded jointly by sibling Crusaders Njörun and Dain, a schism between the two tore it into two nations, the Manster District and Thracia. Thracia A nation occupying the southern half of the Thracian Peninsula, Thracia has the vast majority of its land dominated by mountains and very little suited for farming, thus the nation has historically survived through hiring out its famed Wyvern Riders and Dragon Knights as mercenaries. It is ruled by the descendants of Dain, wielders of the Gungnir lance, which include King Travant and prince Arion. Hannibal, Dean, Coruta, and many others also hail from this country. Manster District The territory occupying the northern half of the Thracian Peninsula, the Manster District is a coalition of four small allied kingdoms in addition to a small number of free cities. Holding great swaths of lush and fertile land, the District's territory has repelled many attempts of conquest by Thracia. Prime among these is the city of Leonster, home to the line of Njörun and wielders of the holy lance Gáe Bolg, and their elite knights, the Lance Ritter. Verdane Though founded at the same time as the other nations, Verdane is one of the few not to have been founded by a Crusader and thus not possessing a holy lineage. The nation's regular belligerent incursions into the territory of neighboring Grannvale earned it a reputation as a "barbarian kingdom". Miletos Not possessing Crusader lineage as well, the Republic of Miletos is a prominent trade hub, and as a result, is among the wealthiest, prosperous and most prominent centers of Jugdrali commerce. Locations Genealogy of the Holy War= poly 374 131 369 135 364 139 383 147 388 154 394 153 397 155 391 161 376 171 370 186 347 195 347 201 361 216 372 219 373 225 379 233 392 241 390 253 376 265 372 281 401 314 411 304 419 305 428 325 435 328 445 325 449 310 460 311 466 295 475 294 485 275 491 278 510 272 509 250 527 228 525 218 517 211 519 198 515 187 507 185 514 169 507 155 496 150 496 139 509 122 525 111 529 104 524 96 512 98 506 110 495 105 491 97 479 97 479 105 465 115 459 129 467 131 473 143 464 147 464 151 450 167 433 153 416 158 405 150 394 129 385 128 Yied Desert poly 154 351 166 345 178 322 187 321 182 316 186 303 194 290 203 289 206 280 206 277 216 273 230 265 234 256 242 248 252 257 255 249 260 247 263 237 274 233 291 250 306 243 308 234 314 231 320 218 331 216 346 201 362 215 374 217 373 225 378 232 393 239 392 255 382 257 376 268 374 282 392 301 402 310 398 326 401 342 417 362 413 379 418 385 410 384 400 375 403 370 388 367 386 377 382 385 368 392 363 383 352 377 347 387 347 391 333 395 334 406 318 413 305 415 288 401 280 412 290 415 281 423 276 431 260 430 258 417 254 427 241 436 224 434 218 423 212 432 172 414 164 379 164 355 Grannvale poly 401 312 396 329 402 347 418 359 413 378 428 403 452 421 457 434 452 452 467 465 474 451 482 450 479 432 492 425 505 407 523 397 529 383 524 379 534 357 556 355 560 367 577 357 617 312 643 289 636 281 596 275 581 267 561 267 540 274 538 284 512 290 488 288 495 298 482 298 484 304 478 299 463 301 476 317 465 318 455 327 450 337 439 337 446 349 439 347 436 353 456 387 449 401 426 362 430 350 428 324 420 306 408 305 Manster District poly 433 481 418 465 424 456 430 460 437 446 444 446 420 418 425 400 451 420 455 432 452 453 467 463 474 451 481 448 480 430 492 424 506 406 526 396 529 384 524 378 535 355 556 355 562 366 578 355 607 323 642 289 652 295 657 304 654 311 648 309 651 318 644 320 654 334 656 353 657 370 648 369 656 379 656 387 646 398 652 402 648 410 654 408 657 413 654 427 646 441 655 439 658 448 654 459 630 472 626 479 638 488 643 496 637 504 630 500 637 511 626 514 610 501 610 512 602 522 605 528 594 530 582 522 581 516 578 514 572 517 574 523 568 530 568 530 574 541 576 548 576 554 568 558 561 564 550 555 549 547 542 549 542 556 529 560 529 564 513 564 512 570 498 577 486 574 488 568 486 565 467 566 456 560 462 552 450 548 450 538 462 534 438 524 440 518 426 513 428 500 419 503 417 494 423 484 Thracia poly 273 455 278 444 277 434 292 433 296 445 338 446 358 441 363 450 377 453 384 441 392 441 388 424 393 410 412 404 393 390 387 376 392 369 404 371 411 383 420 387 424 399 421 418 412 442 396 466 396 492 396 500 388 504 358 495 330 498 301 526 271 524 254 511 250 499 238 484 238 474 250 458 259 453 Miletos poly 63 390 30 397 17 384 5 388 2 399 8 410 21 422 28 418 30 423 25 430 36 433 38 448 47 457 38 458 22 476 19 482 22 485 28 485 25 496 40 497 44 499 33 512 50 529 62 520 64 510 74 510 82 495 86 510 98 504 93 494 109 491 126 496 145 482 163 484 168 495 178 498 194 480 206 484 220 474 226 460 218 447 202 444 191 448 186 436 150 405 170 396 163 354 152 351 148 359 140 346 126 346 116 358 106 352 93 365 78 366 Verdane poly 51 328 66 334 61 344 51 349 56 362 69 366 75 358 80 366 94 364 107 352 114 358 130 344 141 346 147 358 178 326 177 322 185 320 182 315 182 304 194 289 206 286 210 276 207 273 223 270 244 247 245 235 225 215 237 213 242 193 212 185 212 178 194 162 190 151 178 142 172 132 160 130 156 136 140 147 134 149 130 164 104 165 88 174 82 184 74 174 62 177 56 186 40 196 35 204 28 208 26 216 33 228 26 239 31 246 62 236 66 239 46 262 33 258 13 265 10 268 13 280 17 285 12 296 0 303 23 328 46 333 Agustria poly 365 139 386 151 370 167 368 174 348 181 338 176 332 187 314 197 291 198 269 191 250 171 256 155 268 154 248 136 247 143 224 151 217 145 231 135 223 133 218 117 242 104 251 113 255 100 266 95 274 105 282 95 270 93 264 77 292 65 309 72 312 57 323 55 358 20 370 17 386 33 384 47 368 57 363 61 368 70 362 79 374 83 380 102 399 115 420 120 442 146 454 147 458 161 450 167 432 155 418 159 402 147 393 131 376 131 Silesse poly 501 46 490 47 479 53 459 82 446 83 443 99 453 110 431 115 428 129 441 145 452 147 458 163 466 147 474 145 468 131 461 129 465 117 475 111 484 97 492 98 496 109 508 113 513 98 524 97 530 105 517 118 493 139 494 149 507 157 514 171 508 184 518 193 517 213 523 217 532 215 539 198 546 205 566 199 588 173 608 167 612 153 624 157 626 161 640 144 629 131 606 133 606 120 598 126 596 116 606 110 610 93 598 82 614 81 622 59 630 61 632 49 630 42 620 42 627 31 615 37 592 35 580 42 570 59 552 64 541 35 529 33 522 17 513 15 492 25 491 38 Isaach }} |-|Thracia 776= Etymology Jugdral is derived from Yggdrassil, the world tree in Norse mythology. Trivia *While most continents in the Fire Emblem series appear to be monotheistic, Jugdral is polytheistic, as the people of this continent worships all of the dragon gods that blood-bonded with the Twelve Crusaders. Gallery FE5_Map.png|The world map of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 featuring the southeast portion of the continent. Genealogy Map.png|A rough approximation of how each map of Genealogy of the Holy War fits onto the continent of Jugdral JugdralHeroes.png|Jugdral as it appears in Fire Emblem Heroes when it was used as the setting for Grand Conquests events 6,7, and 8. Category:Locations Category:Continents